Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Erica K
your sig goes here Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Yes, she manifested as a Polygot and Beguiler five days before she turned 13. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) Erica K is a 73, but she definitely has the potential to get stronger as she grows. 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) Due to both her parents having similarly voice and persuasion-based abilities, they taught her little tricks to enable her ability to go far. She is confident in her ability, and is ready to use it whenever the need rises. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Her mother is a Mesmer, and her father is a Vociferer. 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? She is average at skills, probably a 6/10. However, she does well in telekinesis, probably a 8/10. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' N/A *'Agriculture' Average student; 7/10 She finds no real use for agriculture but finds it bearable. *'Alchemy' Over-average student; 8.5/10 Erica enjoys alchemy. *'Elementalism' Over-average student; 8/10 She enjoys seeing the elements at work, especially since her ability does not concern them. *'Elvin History' Below-average student; 6.5/10 She mostly uses elvin history to doodle. Sometimes, she tries, and mostly fails because she decides the risk isn't worth it, to convince the teacher to let the prodigies out for recess. *'Metaphysics' Excellent student; 9.5/10 Erica enjoys metaphysics. *'Multispeciesial Studies' Average student; 7/10 A little bit shallow, she wonders why she needs to learn multi special studies. *'Physical Education' Average student; 7/10 She is simply an average athlete. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' Excellent student; 9.5/10 She loves practicing her abilities, and knows quite a few tricks. *'The Universe' Over-average student; 8.5/10 Erica finds the universe interesting. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:DFAA/I